Ai : The 10 branches (Chapter 1)
by ArcOfficial
Summary: My first chapter of the Fanfiction.


It was a windy day in Konohagakure. A small girl, No taller than 5'3 ran outside her beautiful red hair flowing in the aggressive wind as she pushed the hair out of her face her dark black eyes revealing and glistened in the sun running outside to play with her friends. It was normal for them besides the extreme wind. It was nothing too out of the ordinary though because they are used to it, but this time it was different. The wind crashed around as it started getting heavier as a man appeared above Konoha an orb appearing in his hand as he spoke loudly

"10 branches, Branch of the fire god! ….Flame destruction!"

The man slammed the orb into the floor as flames swept across Konoha burning everything to the floor. As the flames swept across Ai's house obliterating it to the floor killing her parents leaving Ai to witness its destruction. Tears welling in her eyes a man ran up grabbing her as she screamed squirming under the man's grip. She was mute so she never talked so she just squirmed trying to get away from the man as the man eventually knocks Ai out causing her to go limp as he gets her out of the area.

-A few days later Ai woke up in a house-

Ai sat up rubbing her eyes as a man with hair as pale and as white as snow was picking at the fireplace with a metal rod trying to make the flame grow stronger as the small girl looked around confused on what she was doing before she ended up in the house as she stared at the man her voice crawling out, It was subtle and monotone and like a child's

"Wh...Where am I...S...Sir?"

The man's head turns to her as the fire increases in strength the crackling sounds of the flames surrounding the area as looked at the man with a worried expression as her voice rose up.

"Why won't you talk?! Tell me your name?! Who are you?!"

The man released a sigh as he flicked his head to her his crimson eyes shimmering and his white hair covering one of his eyes. His metal piercings reflecting the beautiful flames. He had many piercings around his ears and one above his eyebrows. His deep and monotone voice arose from him. As he responded:

"My name is Kai...I am the son of Arc and Sarada, Grandson of Madara Uchiha, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

He stared at Ai, as Ruby red eyes shone. He let out a sigh releasing a cloud of fog in the cold weather facing back to the fire and poking at it as she spoke again. Her voice innocent and childish, She was 10 years old after all. Nothing special about her as she spoke.

"What am I doing here?...Where are my parents?... What happened to my village?"

Kai went quiet as the flame continued to flicker... its sounds crackling in the air causing the area to smell like burning pine. It was a pleasant smell but it was making it kind of hard to breathe as she released a sigh. A puff of smoke came out of her mouth, as the snow fell outside. It was an amazing scene for both of them, but it still didn't give Kai the courage to explain what happened to the village. He didn't want to hurt her. He stood up stretching as muscles bulking up as he did. His arms going limp to his sides as he released a sigh turning to her.

"Your village is burnt to the floor...Your parents are dead, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

The girl's eyes filled with tears and she started crying softly to herself her eyes transforming, Her iris becoming green and her pupil morphing into a flower-like pattern the tears streaming down her face as stuttered and words that I could not understand came out of her mouth. They didn't make any sense for Kai so he couldn't understand what she was saying so he just let her mutter to herself hoping it will help her cope with what he just explained to her. A few minutes of silence pass as the girl fell back asleep tears still streaming down her face. Her tears glistening in the fire of the candle beside her. The tears reflecting the beautiful shining stars outside of the window as Kai sighed standing up heading to the door leaving the house as his hair shinned majestically in the moonlight his crimson eyes blending perfectly with his appearance. His piercings reflecting the shine of the moon onto the floor as he headed back inside laying in his bed falling asleep ending the eventful day for the both of them.


End file.
